Lemon Story
by The Aura Pokehuman
Summary: My first Lemon story
1. First Chapter

Tell me if you guys Really like this story and I may do another Chapter.

It was nearly ten million years ago when I was born. My parents are the first Lucario that were ever made by Arceus. When I was born, my parents saw something in me that most parents wouldn't see these days. They saw a pure aura within me. When I was a few months old, I was trying to learn how to shoot my Aura. When I reached a couple years old, I was able to launch my Aura stronger then my parents. By the time I was about a few hundred years old, my parents and I went camping, but that was a huge mistake.

Before I continue, I should go into a little more detail of the current World. Near the time when I turned 16 years old, Arceus populated the world with the non-legendaries and also, he put the first two Humans in the World as well. Their names were Tom, and Kayla. Arceus told them rules which they needed to follow, and the two humans did well. But when a meteorite threatened the planet several thousand years afterward, Arceus came out of his Dimension and saved all the Inhabitants of the Earth. He almost lost his life, but a pure hearted human, named Damian, collected his life plates. Arceus thanked him and offered to bless the desolate land, by giving Damian some of his combined plates to create the Jewel of Life. The Jewel was given to Damian, and he used it to fertilize the land. I also made some Human friends who, in my eyes, were pure hearted. Their names were John, Kate, Will, Nick, and Ashley. Now back to the present.

My family and I were having a great time together, but when it was time for bed, we all slept in our areas, close to one another. When dawn came, I woke up. When I looked around, my parents were gone. I looked frantically around trying to find them, but I couldn't. I had learned to sense life forces when I was sixteen years old. I searched for their life signals, but I couldn't find that either, so I broke down crying, for I knew that they were killed by something, or, someone. I stayed there for a few days before I was able to move again. When I came to, I ran to my friends' house, John. My parents taught me many things, including how to write, which was very useful to me talking to John. I reached his house, knocked on his door, and I rushed in his arms crying when he answered his door. He hugged me back and took me in his living room. He set me down and gave me a pad of paper and a pencil and asked me what happened. I wrote it all down and gave it back to him. While he read it, he was getting tears in his eyes. He looked at me and he hugged me tight. He was sobbing loudly and I couldn't hold my tears in anymore, and I started to wail in his arms, while he was holding me. A few hours later of us just crying, he brought me to his bed and laid me in it, while changing clothes and he got in his bed with me. He said to me that it was okay, because I was looking at him very puzzled. I smiled and took his embrace which brought me closer to him, as I entered into the land of dreams. In the morning of the next day, I woke up to see no one in the bed. Then, John came in the room and told me that the rest of our friends just got here. "Come on Lukie." He said to me, as I blushed slightly, still not used to my nickname. I followed him to the living room to see all our friends sitting down. John told the rest what had happened to me and why I was here. They were all giving their signs of sympathy for me as they tried to figure out who I would live with. They were all good friends, but the one friend that I liked a little more, was Kate, so I chose to live in her house. She accepted and brought me to her house. When we got to her house, it was a few months after the incident with my parents going missing. We entered her home, which to my eyes, was a very beautiful house. I blushed at the sight, seeing the very clean innards of Kate's home. She must've seen my blush, for she walked to me and put a hand on my head, asking you like it to me. She giggled as I answered her, as I was nodding my head very much. She said to make yourself at home, which I slowly did, going to the couch and sat on the couch. She made me a cup of tea, which was my favorite thing to drink. She sat down on the couch and showed the cup at me, which I nodded my head, took it in my paws and began to drink. I began to purr in delight as it tasted amazing, and she smiled as she heard me purr. She began to scratch my head, which I love. I arched my head toward her and began to purr louder, obviously moaning in my own native tongue. She giggled again and she kissed my head, which my face became heated and red, redder then a cherry, and I tried to hide my face, but Kate saw this and she brought my head in front of hers. She saw me still blushing red while my breathing was quickening. She noticed this and she brought my head very close to hers, as our breaths were mingling with each other. "Lukie. Can I ask you something?" She asked me. She smiled at me as I nodded slowly. "Lukie, did you know that I love you very much?" I was surprised to hear that out of my secret crush. I responded by leaning my head closer and giving her a very quick kiss on the lips. She blushed very much, knowing what I said, and she began to kiss me passionately on the lips. I gasped a little and she pulled me closer to her, which made me wrap my arms around her as we were enjoying one another's embrace. I opened my mouth to lightly brush my tongue on her teeth and she felt that. She slowly allowed entrance into her mouth as I slowly pushed my tongue deeper in her mouth. Once our tongues met, we fought against each other. Of course, I won as I swirled my tongue around in her mouth and around her tongue as we both moaned with Love. Several minutes passed and we broke the kiss so we could have oxygen again. We looked in each other's eyes as we rocked back and forth. She leaned her head next to mine and whispered in my ear. "Lukie, I love you so much." She said very sweetly in my ear. I responded by nodding and I nibbled on her ear. She gasped at that and moaned softly. I smiled at the love and affection that I suddenly reach under her shirt and went for her right breast, which she immediately gasped as I touched it. I pet her breast with the back of my paws, which she moaned a bit, and she gasped more as I rubbed her nipple. I proceeded to take her shirt off, which she allowed me to, and I also took her braw off, and I saw her breasts for the first time. I leaned in and licked her left nipple, which she moaned a bit louder and arched her head back a little. I looked up at her as our eyes met again, and she nodded at me, telling me it's okay. I looked back at her breasts and I began to suck on them, earning a quick yelp from her, then she began to moan a little louder then before as I rubbed her other breast with my paws. I was beginning to massage it in my paws when I felt something popping out. I looked down to see my Thing hanging out, getting longer, with every moan Kate makes. "Mm, oh gosh Lukie, your a good boy." I smiled at that and I sucked on her nipple while pulling her shorts and panties off. She began to moan louder and bite her lower lip as I saw her vagina drip a bit. My cock began to harden as I got on my knees and licked her vagina. I heard her shudder and squeal out in pleasure. I stood up, laid Kate down, spread her legs open and guided by cock on her vagina, rubbing the cap on her opening, while Kate is moaning and gasping in pleasure. "Mmm, Lukie, ohh~!" "Be careful Lukie, I haven't done this before," Kate said, gasping loudly as I pushed my cock slowly inside her hole. "Mmm, K-Kate~..." I moaned out as she was super tight. "Ahh, Lukie~!" She squealed out loud. I caressed her cheek as I thrust in a bit more and hit her barrier. I look at Kate and she smiles and nods. "Don't worry Lukie, you can do it." I nodded, pulled out and rammed into her, hilting us together with a slap of our hips as Kate screamed out in pain. "AHH! L-LUKIE!" I kissed her lips softly as I waited until that pain was gone. After a few minutes of French kissing, I broke the kiss to look at her. She was smiling and said, "Go on Lukie, make love to me." I nodded at her and began to hump her slowly. She was so tight it was amazing what I felt. I could feel, sense and hear her pleasure as she moaned and gasped loudly. After a couple minutes of slowly humping, I began to hump faster and deeper. She cried in pleasure and arched her head back. I was also groaning and moaning in my own language as I put my paws on her breasts, rubbing them and squeezing them a bit. Kate was loving the experience as she she was close to her climax. "Oh! LUKIE! I'm close baby~!" I smiled at the affection and pulled out of her and turned her so she was on her hands and knees on the ground. She whimpered a bit before turning around to see my cock enter her again, in doggy-style. I began to ram her hard, fast and roughly, as she whimpered, cried, and moaned in joy. She instantly came to her climax when I hit her G-Spot. Loads of juices and fluids came pouring out of her love tunnel as it also milked my cock, allowing me to thrust much deeper then before. "Oh God, YAS, oh dear Arceus Yes~~!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs as I pounded in her tight hole. "Fill me baby, fill me with your seed and paint my innocent little hole white~!" My cock began to thicken as it also began to convulse. After a few minutes of hard mating, I knotted up and slammed my cock inside her, cuming hard and forceful, but my knot inside her prevented me from pulling out because of the pressure my cum was shooting out. I screamed out, shut my eyes tight, my fangs were bared and clenched her ass cheeks all the while. Several waves of cum in large loads later, my knot deflated and I pulled out of my Kate, cum spilling out of her Love hole. She was stuck in the position she was in as I, using what little energy I had left, picked her up, and placed Kate in her bed in her room. I was super tired after that, so I gathered Kate's clothes, guzzled my tea and put the mug in the sink, went upstairs to Kate's room to throw her clothes in her dirty clothes bin, and slide in bed with Kate and pull the covers over us as I held Kate close to my body. "I love you Kate," I said slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep, was Kate smiling.

Again, tell me if you want me to continue this story.


	2. Second day

Lemon Story Ch. 2

Sorry guys. I wrote the first Chapter last year and didn't get around to finish it, but here is the Second. I plan to continue this story, as long as you, the viewers, are interested. I also plan to make a family for them, but it's going to be difficult since I'm in school, and I'm in 12th grade, but hay, I don't think my grade will effect me making more of this. So, without further Adieu, story time. And PM me if you have any ideas, I'll get back to you as soon as I can, and also comment please.

I had a peaceful sleep last night. I made love with Kate, my secret crush, now she's my Lover, my mate. I woke up the next morning, absolutely refreshed and ready to start my new day. I got up, smiled after seeing Kate sleeping soundly as I yawned big, I don't make any sounds as I yawn but hay, what can I do about it? I slowly got out of bed and looked at the clock: 4:15AM. I thought I would get Kate something nice for her, and one of those things that check if your pregnant or not, what's it called? A pregnancy test, or something? It's like a vile, or tube of mechanical stuff.. I don't really know much about Human stuff, but I want to know more. So I got one, I got some flowers that I thought Kate liked, and I got her some Chocolate, which I was very tempted in eating some, but I didn't. When I got to Kate's house, she was still sleeping. It was 5:30AM when I got back. I looked at her and smiled, as I got in bed with her and cuddled next to her, laying the items on the desk near the bed. Some time later i felt Kate shift and get up, yawning big and loud. I smiled inwardly as I didn't want her to know I was up. I watched her smile at the flowers and take the Pregnancy test vile into the bathroom with her. I waited until she came out and at that time, I was already up.

"So Kate. Are you~?" I asked.

She frowned and gave me the vile. It read Negative. I frowned too and patted the bed-side.

"Don't worry Kate. We have more time to make love later."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to be a mother so much though."

"I hear what you mean Love. Maybe we should try something else?"

"Sure, maybe I wanted your body too much, and I didn't Love you like you want me to."

"Um, what do you mean? Is it because you had lust in your thoughts?"

"Mhm, yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Kate. Next time, I'll make love to you slowly, OK?" I smiled

"Yeah. It'll feel very nice."

"Yeah, it will, having my bi~" I blushed very dark, having my fur around my face turn purple. She giggled as I said that and kissed my lips. Her lips are so soft and warm.

"Mmmphhh~" I moaned in her mouth as she sat on my lap. I felt her breasts rest on my chest as I squeeze them. She squealed and arched her head back.

"Ahh~ Lukie, your so good~"

I nodded my head as I looked down to see my cock fully erect and leaking a bit. "Kate, do you want to try again?"

"Mmm, sure Honey, go slow."

"I always do my love."

I laid her down as I pushed my cock inside her. Her walls griped my cock as I pushed more in, gasping in pleasure. "Kate, your so tight."

"Mm, I know, ple~" She gasped loud as I hit her G-spot. I pulled out a bit but she put her hands on my shoulders and got up while wrapping her legs around me. I yelped as I held her in my arms, standing up while connected to her. I began to thrust slow but roughly inside her. I grunted with each thrust.

"Ahh~! Baby!" Kate yelled and bit her lip from screaming.

Her moans and silent screaming pushed me over the edge as I came inside her, ramming her all the way inside me as I shot my HOT, sticky seed.

"Ooooo, Lukie, Oh god your seed is hot! Mmm, we can do this all day. I told my boss I was taking care of my sick Lucario."

I pulled out and cleaned her off. I searched through her mind for the design of her work clothes. I got em' and I put her clothes out. "You need to work Kate."

"But Jake~"

I raised my ears at my real name. "Yes Kate?"

"I want to have sex with you all day Jake."

"No Kate, you need to work, don't worry, I'll stay, I'm a good boy."

She smiled as she took my cock in her hands. I hissed in pleasure as she licked the tip of it. "You are a good boy."

I smiled and put my paws on her head as she also smiled and began to give me head. I pushed her head all the way on my cock as I moaned and shivered.

"Ahh, Kate, Mmm~" My cock began to pulse and shoot my precum inside her mouth. She moaned on my cock as I clenched my teeth together as my cock throbbed more. "K-Kate, I~ I'm close~!" She bobbed her head on my cock faster as I let out a cry of pleasure, and came in her mouth, ropes and ropes of sticky hot seed shot inside her mouth. I gasped for air as I pulled my cum-covered cock out of her mouth as she swallowed audibly.

"Yummy Jake, your cum is sweet." She began to lick the cum off my cock as I shivered and got hard again. I was on the foot of the bed as we did this, so she stood up and got on top of me, wrapping her legs around me. "Mm, Jake, please take me again, I want to be a mother of pups now."

I nodded as she raised her hips so I could position my cock on her wet, heated hole, and slid down onto me, gasping as her folds spread out to grasp my cock. "Oh Jake~ Mmm, I love you." She kissed my muzzle and blushed dark.

"I love you too Kate." I kissed her lips as we began kissing passionately as I was also thrusting into her slowly.

"Ah, Lukie~!" She moaned as I sped up my humping. "Mmm, Honey! Ahh~! I~ I'm close~!"

I smiled and I slowed my thrusts as she came on me. She griped my shoulders and shuddered as her Orgasim rippled through her. I held onto her until she finished her high. I began humping as soon as she nodded her head.

"Ah, Kate, I love you so much baby."

"M-Me too Love." As soon as she said that, I felt some connection inside me connecting her to me as I instantly came inside her. "Mmm, Baby girl~"

"Oh Jake, Love~"

As I pulled out, I laid her down onto the bed and laid next to her as we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
